


A Child's Play

by visbs88



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Gen, Ricordi d'infanzia, Setting: Durarara!!x2 Ketsu, introspezione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: “Ormai, pensa Masaomi volgendo lo sguardo al cielo nero della città, di eroismo è davvero inutile parlare: esiste solo la giustizia effimera e personale di cui sente un bisogno vuoto e che forse non porterà a nulla, ma che deve emergere, se non altro per provare cheluiha torto.”





	A Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla prima settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt del Team Ruby, Gara.  
> Devo dire che non sarebbe mai nata se una compagna di squadra non mi avesse suggerito, forse per scherzo, “Scrivi una gara di lumache tra due bambini”; all'inizio ci ho riso su, poi però sono stata colpita dall'ispirazione e a quel punto l'ho assecondata. Masaomi è un bimbo bello come il sole: adoro la sua caratterizzazione e la sua storia, e trovo particolarmente significativo il contrasto tra lui e Mikado quando si parla di Izaya. Spero che qualcosina di questo mio amore si noti dalla fanfiction, per quanto essa sia semplice e di poche pretese. Buona lettura!

Quando si hanno sete di avventura e litri di spirito d'iniziativa imbottigliati in un corpo ancora troppo giovane, e per di più si vive in un noioso e tranquillo paesino di campagna, ogni situazione diventa quella più opportuna per sfogare un po' di entusiasmo: nessuno lo sa meglio di Masaomi Kida. All'epoca delle elementari, le migliori occasioni per mettersi alla prova erano gli scherzi, le sfide e le provocazioni lanciate con divertito sprezzo del pericolo agli stupidi bulletti che parevano non stancarsi mai di tormentare i bambini più piccoli, o Mikado. Era un curioso misto tra l'egoismo di sentirsi un eroe e un altruismo più vero e genuino, la soddisfazione di ricevere un sorriso lieto come unica ricompensa insieme alla propria adrenalina.

Ormai, pensa Masaomi volgendo lo sguardo al cielo nero della città, di eroismo è davvero inutile parlare: esiste solo la giustizia effimera e personale di cui sente un bisogno vuoto e che forse non porterà a nulla, ma che deve emergere, se non altro per provare che _lui_ ha torto.

Nel tumulto che sta scuotendo Ikebukuro fino alle fondamenta, Masaomi non prova neppure un briciolo del calore che combattere da bambino – o anche solo pochi anni prima – gli donava: ha freddo, non solo sulla pelle, ma fin nel profondo dello stomaco.

Gli torna alla mente con martellante insistenza una diversa immagine della propria infanzia: pomeriggi assolati, noia, il desiderio capriccioso e spontaneo di divertirsi a ogni costo. Di certo non può biasimare lo scarso entusiasmo che il povero Mikado aveva sempre mostrato di fronte alle sue iniziative più bizzarre e in verità più mediocri: ricorda che almeno un paio di volte lo aveva trascinato fuori di casa per sfidarlo a scommettere su... gare di lumache, nientemeno. Già, costruiva delle piste usando cocci di tegole rotte, pezzi di legno, una propria scarpa, qualche bottiglia e altri oggetti raccolti per strada; catturava un paio di lumache – “ _In verità sono chiocciole,_ ” mormorava Mikado come una debole protesta – e le posizionava all'interno del percorso, rivolte verso un traguardo lontano forse un metro o poco più. Lasciava che fosse Mikado a scegliere il proprio piccolo campione, e poi seguivano forse dieci minuti di emozione, in cui punzecchiare le povere bestiole con un bastoncino per farle andare più veloci era divertente e ogni centimetro guadagnato era una conquista; perfino il suo migliore amico riusciva a lasciarsi coinvolgere un po', sebbene sempre con meno fervore di lui. Però diventava noioso in fretta: accorciare il percorso pareva barare, aspettare che davvero le chiocciole lo percorressero tutto avrebbe rubato loro un pomeriggio intero in cui forse sarebbe stato meglio correre un po'. Tra l'altro, le lumache tentavano la fuga, non andavano mai nella direzione che loro volevano se non vi erano spinte: si arrampicavano sugli argini alla ricerca della libertà, e alla fine la raggiungevano solo perché i due ragazzi facevano loro la cortesia di smettere di tormentarle. Nessuno dei due aveva mai vinto davvero, e al momento non era affatto importato.

Per una qualche ragione, questa notte simili immagini lo turbano, lo riempiono di un'irritazione che gli penetra nel cuore come una spina. Non è nemmeno la nostalgia per tempi tanto spensierati e infantili, in cui la massima preoccupazione era non passare il tempo a poltrire, il principale sentimento che si sente bruciare dentro: è una frustrazione molto più profonda, e molto più angosciante.

È rendersi conto che lui e Mikado sono diventati quei due miseri insetti, in piena balia di un sorriso ferocemente garbato e di lunghe dita sempre strette attorno a un telefono.

Forse si sono messi nella pista da soli, ficcandosi in faccende a cui i bravi ragazzi non dovrebbero nemmeno avvicinarsi; ancora una volta è stato per la noia, per il brivido dell'ignoto, per l'idea di essere qualcuno in un mondo di esistenze altrimenti grigie. Ma è stato Izaya, fin dal principio, a spingerli verso un traguardo privo della benché minima importanza. Li ha pungolati con le sue parole suadenti, talvolta ha usato tocchi più gentili, ha rafforzato le barriere della loro prigione in modo che non potessero scappare. Ha fatto in modo che Mikado sentisse di dover vincere una gara, una competizione che non ha alcuna ragione di esistere, proprio come il gioco di due bambini ingenui; e, anche se Masaomi all'inizio non ha voluto correre, adesso è senza fiato, cercando di arrivare al suo avversario sperando che non sia troppo tardi – perché lui sa che Izaya ha posizionato con cura la pista in modo che finisca in un precipizio, e Mikado ancora non se ne è accorto.

Ma ciò che è peggio, ciò che lo fa tremare di rabbia mentre si prepara a salire su quel grattacielo, ciò che gli provoca quasi l'impulso di andarsene e di cercare invece una maledetta figura troppo magra e vestita di nero, è essere certo che, proprio come i ragazzini si annoiano quando una gara è troppo lenta, Izaya abbia ormai voltato la testa da un'altra parte.

Non c'è uno schema, nel furore che sta scoppiando nelle strade; Aoba pare un cane randagio, non una pedina; Rokujou non ha mai fatto menzione di un informatore sfuggente come veleno tra le dita. No: forse Izaya ha spostato in campo forze più imponenti di un paio di gang di ragazzini, forse ha qualche idea peggiore che gli matura nel cervello come il dilagare di un miasma, forse sta fuggendo o forse ha un'ultima mossa da mettere in gioco contro quell'Heiwajima in quella notte infernale; ma, qualunque sia la causa, Masaomi sa che il suo dibattersi contro il destino ha smesso di essere un perverso interesse per quella chimera. Ha in qualche modo l'impressione che i suoi artigli siano più deboli, che si sia affidato troppo al caso; non può credere che abbia previsto ogni singola azione di Mikado fin dall'inizio. Piuttosto, Orihara ha visto una preda semplice da manipolare, facile non solo da indirizzare verso i propri scopi ma anche da aizzare contro chiunque avesse sollevato un'obiezione, e dopo averla addestrata ha abbandonato le briglie. Non ha distrutto le sbarre della prigione ed è corso via, quasi dimenticandosi del proprio proposito, o promettendosi di tornare più tardi per controllare chi avesse vinto e chi fosse stato schiacciato.

Si domanda se dire tutto questo a Mikado possa funzionare; non sa nemmeno se il suo migliore amico si ricordi di quei pomeriggi, o se abbia accantonato tutto ciò che faceva di lui un ragazzo tanto gentile per inseguire lo spettro di un ridicolo potere o il bisogno spasmodico di spiccare tra tutti gli altri. Ogni passo che lo porta più in alto lungo le scale è come scalare una montagna, e le ferite non sono nulla rispetto al peso che Masaomi ha legato al cuore; si chiede se anche le povere chiocciole si erano sentite così, arrancando centimetro dopo centimetro, arrampicandosi fino quasi alla cima di ostacoli insormontabili solo per essere scagliate giù da chi si era eletto a loro padrone.

L'aria carica di fumo e di elettricità gli riempie le narici. Izaya è laggiù, in quelle vie illuminate a giorno dai fari delle macchine e da una frenesia incomprensibile, ma mai prima di allora Masaomi ha sentito il suo respiro e la sua risata premergli contro il collo con denti tanto affilati.

Incrocia lo sguardo di Mikado, che emerge dal buio, e ricaccia indietro l'angoscia: l'ha raggiunto, il traguardo è a pochi passi. Deve soltanto prendergli la mano e trascinarlo di nuovo indietro, poco importa se moriranno di fame e di strazio in una prigione che il diavolo ha dimenticato di demolire.

E se non ci riuscirà, se l'unica libertà giace oltre quella gara, nel baratro, almeno sarà pronto a spiccare il balzo insieme a lui.

 


End file.
